


Common Goal

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Iontach Draíochta [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Piercings, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: While on a mission in a remote area of Romania, Natasha learns that she's not the only one hunting her mark.





	Common Goal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical's Bingo 2018. Many thanks to Meiri and xxDustNight for their Alpha and beta help. Also a huge thanks to Meiri and punkyredhead for their help with a title.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo18 Square B2: Piercings

                                            

She'd been following him for nearly two weeks now, but somehow he was always two steps ahead of her. She needed to figure out where he was going next before he made his move otherwise she'd lose him and would have to find him again. Just like what had happened when he disappeared on her in Nepal.

The man had some kind of ability to move from place to place that she'd never seen before and she needed to figure out what it was quickly.

Following the footsteps he was carelessly leaving behind, she moved silently through the forest. Cresting the small hill he’d just disappeared over, she saw movement off to her left. Whatever she saw was at such an angle that it couldn't have been her mark, but at this point, she'd be more surprised if it was someone else.

Keeping her eye on the movement to the left, she continued to follow the man in front of her.

Suddenly, he stopped.

Natasha paused for only a second before she decided to continue as she realised this might be her only chance to catch him. She was only ten feet from shooting range when he once again disappeared in the blink of an eye.

“You've got to be kidding me,” she growled.

A twig snapped behind her. She whirled around, guns out of their holsters, levelling one at the head and the other the heart of the man behind her.

A stick was pointed right between her eyes.

“Who are you?” Natasha demanded.

“I should be asking you the same thing,” the man countered.

“I asked first,” she said.

“And you're on private property.” When she didn't say anything, he reiterated, “Now, who are you? And what are you doing here?”

Natasha stared at the stick carrying stranger for a few tense moments before she came to a decision. “Agent Romanoff, and I'm hunting a wanted fugitive.” She wasn't typically one to give away information to strangers, but something told her this stocky man was here for a reason. And that reason could help her track down and capture her mark once and for all.

He slowly lowered the stick so it was no longer pointing between her eyes. Although, he didn’t loosen his hold on it. He grinned. “Guns won’t help you capture who you’re hunting.” 

She raised an eyebrow at the redheaded man. “Oh? And why do you say that?”

“Because you’re hunting a wizard and unless you plan to kill him outright, then we’d be better off teaming up to take him down.”

Thinking over what he just said, she holstered one of her guns as she lowered the other to her side. After a few moments of silence, she questioned, “Why should I work with you and let you take all the glory once we have him?”

“Because as long as he pays for his crimes against my reserve, then you can have all the glory you want for capturing him.”

Natasha didn’t respond as she studied him quietly.

The silence stretched on for longer than he was comfortable. Huffing, he shifted his stance and stepped closer. “Look, he killed two of my dragons and one of my keepers. And that’s not even taking into consideration the potions ingredients he stole. I just want the bastard captured.” Before she could say anything, he added, “Plus, I can help you track him faster than you can on your own.”

She felt a pull between them and found herself moving towards him. “How?”

He held up the stick in his hand. “I can follow his magical signature with my wand.”

Raising an eyebrow, she looked sceptically at his ‘wand’. “Are you sure you’re not crazy?”

He laughed. “Well, I work with dragons on a daily basis, so take that how you will.”

“Dragons? You weren’t kidding earlier?”

“Definitely not. That bastard killed one of the first dragons I ever took care of as a rookie. And just like your group of Avengers, there’s more to the world than meets the eye and witches, wizards, and various magical beasts are just the beginning.”

Holstering her other gun, she crossed her arms. “What’s your name?”

Slipping his wand into the holder on his left arm, he held out his right hand. “Charlie Weasley, at your service Agent Romanoff.”

She hesitated for a few moments, before reaching out and grasping his hand. “How do you know who I am? Why didn’t you say anything earlier.”

Releasing her hand, Charlie shrugged. “I didn’t recognise you until you said your name. What with the blonde hair and all.”

“Ah.”

“You may know a family friend of mine,” Charlie said. “Or at least your scientist would, what’s his name? The big green guy.”

“You know Hermione? And yes, I’ve met her many times during briefings. None of us realised the man I was hunting was a wizard, not even she did,” Natasha explained. “Oh and the big green guy is Bruce Banner.”

“Yes, Banner.” Tilting his head to the side, he watched her for a moment. “So, do we have a deal? Shall we track down this bastard?”

“Lead the way,” she replied.

He pulled his wand from its holster as his tongue darted out to wet his chapped lips. As it did, she noticed the flash of metal. Her eyes darkened, and she smirked at the sight.

Charlie noticed. The grin he sent her way was positively indecent. “See something you like?”

“Maybe,” she replied coyly. Stepping forward, she whispered in his ear, “Maybe after we capture our mark, you can show me how talented you are with your ring.”

“Hmm,” Charlie hummed as he pondered what she said. “I think that can be arranged.” He dipped his head before biting gently and tugging on her earlobe. After releasing it, he purred, “And maybe you'll see what I can do with my other ring.”


End file.
